


Shirtless

by dandelionsandsunshine



Series: Patchwork [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Head Boy James Potter, Head Girl Lily Evans Potter, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionsandsunshine/pseuds/dandelionsandsunshine
Summary: The only thing that can shake Head Girl Lily Evans out of her tired class-induced stupor is a shirtless James Potter.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Patchwork [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198742
Kudos: 13





	Shirtless

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted on AO3!! Not my best work, but it's my first time writing a Jily first kiss. Based on the prompt "Does he ever wear a shirt?"

It had been a long day of classes and coursework and Lily Evans was quite ready to collapse onto her beautiful four-poster bed, her mind already wandering to the oh-so-wonderful duvet covers, when she stepped into the Head Students’ shared dormitory and froze, dropping her books and covering her eyes.

“James Potter, what in — !”

The boy in question, James Potter, was sitting on the couch in their shared common room, chatting with Sirius Black, and not wearing a shirt.

“Hey, Evans!” James said cheerfully, standing up.

Lily continued to stand there with her eyes covered but she snuck a peek, letting her hands drop as she started to speak, before squealing and covering them again.

“I — James, what! — _oh, for Merlin's sake,_ put on a damn shirt!” Lily snapped, thoroughly flustered at his amused smile, hastily training her gaze on the ground as she picked up the books she dropped.

“Honestly, Lily, I never thought you’d be so flustered just by a shirtless guy,” James said with a lopsided grin on his face. Behind him, his best mate was laughing loudly, not even trying to conceal his satisfied smirk.

“I’m not!” Lily argued, still keeping her hands over her eyes. Truth to be told, she’d seen many a shirtless teenage boy in her time at Hogwarts, but she was never as flustered as she was now. After all, she didn’t have a huge crush on every single shirtless guy she’d seen. Just this shirtless guy.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands cover her own and lightly remove them from her eyes, and she came face-to-face with a shirtless James standing mere inches away from her, hands in hers.

“I was just respecting your privacy,” Lily said, lifting her chin. “You know. Chivalry.” She rounded on Sirius, then. “Does he ever wear a shirt?”

Sirius got up from the couch. “Good question. I’ll leave you to ask James about that though because I have an urgent da— _appointment_ with Moony.”

Neither Lily nor James was fooled by Sirius’ hasty correction (”Why would he have an ‘appointment’ with Remus like it’s a bloody parent-teacher conference?”) but before Lily could do any more than roll her eyes, Sirius had left the room.

Which left an increasingly flustered Lily with the shirtless object of her unrequited affections.

It was common knowledge that James had been head over heels for Lily until year 5 — and then in year 6, after the summer following the OWLS incident, he’d done a one-eighty and became polite, charming, mischievous James, who apparently didn’t care for Lily any more than to smile at her in the hallways and say ‘ _Alright, Evans?_ ’ in Transfiguration.

Just her bloody luck.

Thankfully, in their seventh year, the two of them were paired up as Head Boy and Head Girl. All of a sudden not only were they friends, but Lily had a little bit of hope that they could be _more_ than friends. Eventually.

Lily became acutely aware of the fact that she was standing pressed against the countertop, her breathing very shallow, as she stared up at James in front of her.

“Alright?” He said quietly, and his hazel eyes were piercing hers, and she couldn’t even drag her gaze away from his lips to ogle his still-bare chest.

She was thinking dangerous thoughts. Really bloody dangerous. If she wasn’t careful, she might lean up a little bit and meet his soft lips with hers, their bodies pressed together —

James was so much closer than he was a minute ago, Lily realized with a shock. She had unconsciously pushed herself off of the wall, tilting her head upwards.

“Lily?” James breathed, and she felt the hot breath settle gently on her nose like a dusting of powdered sugar.

“Yes?” She whispered back, and she just wanted him to _kiss her already—_

“Can I kiss you?”

She sucked in a breath, still staring at his lips, but didn’t respond.

Instead, she crashed her lips onto his, and at once it was a blissful, sweet feeling that was like nothing she had ever experienced before. His lips were soft on hers, but he tilted his face slightly and _Merlin_ , he was driving her crazy with his hot, short breaths, and she wanted nothing more than to remain in this position for the rest of eternity.

Lily reached up to tangle her hands in his soft hair, and James wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to his body, as he stepped forward and pushed her flush against the wall.

James’ tongue met hers, and it was a wild, passionate exchange of unsaid words and fierce feelings that were expressed by Lily’s roaming hands that caressed his chest and his fingers digging into her lower back, back curving as he kissed her senseless.

He was the first one to pull away, dizzied and slightly dazed, resting his forehead on hers. Lily wrapped her arms around his body, hugging him to her, heart beating wildly in her heart.

James pressed a quick kiss on her cheek before gently untangling himself from her.

“Hi,” Lily said a little breathlessly, flushing after she realized what she’d said.

James grinned back at her. “Hi.”

They stood there for a long moment, both of them debating what to say (what was there to say after such a thorough snogging session?) before they both spoke at the same time.

“James, if you don’t ask me out right now I swear I will hex you — “

“Listen, Lily, do you want to go out to —?”

They both burst into laughter as Lily said yes, yes, yes, she would love to, and James expressed his sincere shock that Lily Evans had finally agreed to go on a date with him.

And then they kissed again, sweet and slow this time, and Lily thought it tasted like warm apple cider and cinnamon.


End file.
